In a three-dimensional (3D) navigation system, all the digital maps may be three-dimensionally represented. Representing, for example, buildings, mountains, and hills on such a 3D map may be a good way to represent information. In addition, the 3D navigation system may display a route on a 3D map, thereby guiding a road on which a vehicle is to drive. However, the field of view of a display screen is occluded by, for example, buildings, mountains, and hills and thereby limited, which may cause predetermined information to be limitedly represented. For example, when displaying a route on a 3D map, the route may be occluded by an object having a height value, for example, a 3D object, for example, a building and other road facility. Accordingly, in many cases, a heading direction cannot be known.
To outperform the aforementioned phenomena, the 3D navigation system has employed a technology for 1) blending all the 3D objects present around crossroads, or 2) blending a 3D object present in a heading direction of a route among the 3D objects around the crossroads. However, many of the 3D objects around the crossroads may be blended and thus, the overall map display quality may be degraded due to unnecessary blending processing. In addition, referring to FIG. 1, in the case of a road having a relatively high curved level, not being around the crossroads, a route 101 is still occluded by neighboring sky-high buildings 103 and thus, the visibility of the route 101 is not secured.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for more effectively blending a 3D object.